Mindi Fursoul
by Collyer-san
Summary: Dungeons and Dragons, Including a Race called Felines though I feel I need a Better name Suggestions welcome that are different to Catfolk, as they look more like Anime Cat-girls.


It was the middle of the day, just after noon, as a matter of fact. It was a very warm day in the middle of summer. The small coastal town of Tesem was bustling, as small coastal towns do. Craftsmen were crafting, Thieves were thieving, Barkeepers were Barkeeping, and adventurers were not, however, adventuring, but keeping to the tavern. The door to the tavern, known as the Lords Arms, was ajar to let air flow through, because it was a very warm day.

The door opened fully, then rested back to being ajar, as such doors do, with a small creak. A figure walked up to the bar. Strangely for a day such as this, the figure was cloaked, obscuring it's features.

"A mug of Dwarven Ale, Barkeep." Said a light voice.

Looking at the Figure, Polishing a glass, as barkeeps are known for doing, he says, "Don't see many of your kind that would drink it. But then again, an order is an order." he then begins to busy himself with the poring of the drink, as the figure places a small silver coin is placed on the bar.

The figure takes a seat at the bar, places her bag in the floor, and lowers her hood. Cat-like features are what await the Barkeep as he places the mug down and takes the silver piece. The young woman, as she has now been shown to be, has light grey hair, and her face at least, is devoid of further fur. She has two large ears resting upon the top of her head, covered in shorter grey fur. Her eyes are of different colours, the left of amber, and the right of grey.

"Don't see many of your types at all around here, come to think of it." the Barkeep says, "not many people are found of you Felines." he lets out a sigh. "I don't mind you people at all, as long as you don't make a fuss that is."

"I'll try to stay out of trouble." she says. "Do you have a free room?"

"Yes, I do have a couple of free rooms. They cost 5 silver pieces a night, though meals are separate."

"I'd like a room for a few nights, then." she says, reaching into the inside of her cloak. As she does so, the glint of metal can seen, but is quickly covered again. She counts out 20 silver coins, and places them one the bar for the Barkeep.

"I'll need your name, Miss, and you'll have sign a ledger." he says, turning round and obtaining said ledger. "Book keeping, helps me keep my mind on the right track."

"Very well." she reaches for the quill, and a hand slams down on the bar next to her. A wafts of alcohol filled breath washes over her.

"We don't like your kind here." says a male voice, with a slight slur. "You best go, kitty." he reaches down with his other hand, and grabs roughly onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mister Barkeep. It seems I am going to cause trouble." she says to Barkeep. "I'll pay for any damages I cause."

She reaches up to the drunks hand, the one which is resting on her shoulder, and grips the wrist tightly, causing pain to sear up the man's arm. The rest of the bar all pick up their drinks, and move to the walls of the tavern. One man walks calmly up the stairs, to the back rooms.

Still gripping the man's wrist, she twists his arm, and pulls him towards the door of the tavern. Opening the door with her other hand, she throws him bodily out into the street. Then turns around and goes back towards her seat. She hears the light sound of a dagger being removed from it's sheath, and turns back to the door, removing her cloak, and drawing two curved short swords in one swift movement.

Smiling slightly, she says, "Do you want to test me?"

The Feline was wearing a worn suit of leather armour. Small strips of cloth were worn as sashes, holding small throwing knives, and other small darts. A small amulet is hanging from her neck, and a black ribbon has been tied to her grey furred tail.

"I said, do you want to test me? Well, Answer!" she shouted out to the dagger wielding drunk. He simply looks at her, and rushes off through the streets.

Sheathing her swords, she turns to pick up her cloak, and returns to her seat. "Sorry about that." She picks up the quill, and signs her name into the ledger. 'Mindi Fursoul'


End file.
